Insomnio
by Mitsuki Sumeragi
Summary: [MomoRyo] Ryoma tiene insomnio y busca una forma mejor para dormir. Primer Lugar en el concurso de fics del Club de Ryoma! Toma eso trenzuda del mal!


Título: Insomnio

Género: Shonen ai

Anime: Tennis no Oujisama

Autora: Mitsuki Hiwatari

Paring: MomoRyo

Declaimer: nada es mio ¬.¬ ya quisiera yo… T.T

-

-

-No lo puedo creer!

Primer lugar en el concurso de fics de club de Ryoma chan !

Kyaaaa!

Toma eso Sakuno Yuks! muajajajajaja! MomoRyo Rulz!

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

-

-

La media luna se perfilaba en la negrura.

La noche de un azul profundo, lucia estrellas brillantes entrampadas en su oscuro traje.

Solo algunas nubes en la distancia entorpecían la vista.

La ventana estaba abierta, permitiendo que la brisa, con el dulce aroma de la primavera, inundara la habitación en penumbras.

El sonido del silencio arrullaba a ambos habitantes.

Uno, el más grande, descansaba desorganizadamente sobre un futón revuelto, sus ojos violetas cerrados, su boca levemente abierta, sonriendo somnoliento.

La otra figura, más menuda, descansaba en la cama a unos metros de su compañero.

Se revolvió molesto entre las sabanas, rodó sobre un costado, quedando de frente al otro adolescente.

Sus orbes doradas se abrieron, sin asomo de sueño en ellas.

Sin hacer ruido, levanto la cabeza de la almohada hasta ubicar el reloj.

- 3:47, _genial,_ simplemente_ genial_-gruño inaudiblemente para si mismo.

Se estiro de nuevo pateando las sabanas con fastidio.

Su vista vagó por el techo, buscando alguna sombra o algo que lo entretuviera por lo menos un rato.

Apoyo su mejilla contra la almohada y cerro lo ojos con fuerza.

-"odio tener insomnio"-

Abrió los ojos, las orbes doradas relucieron en la oscuridad.

Dejo a sus ojos recorrer la habitación.

Se topo de inmediato con su sempai, quien dormía placidamente, más bien _despatarradamente _sobre el piso

-"Porque Momo sempai duerme de _esa _manera?"-

Suspiro, y se dio vuelta por enésima vez, encarando a la pared.

Un sonido lo distrajo, giro su torso mirando hacia la ventana.

Llovía, las gotas caían produciendo una melodía acompasada.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama con un movimiento fluido.

-"de todas formas no voy a poder dormirme"-

Pasó por arriba de Momo, quien no reacciono ni siquiera cuando Echizen por_ accidente_ lo pisó.

Llego al alfeizar de la ventana.

La brisa húmeda llego a sus sentidos, el olor a lluvia flotaba en el aire tibio.

Se apoyó contra la ventana, dejando descansar su cabeza entre los brazos.

Observaba extasiado el caer de las sutiles gotas y el sonido que estas hacían al acariciar la tierra.

----

Se removió inquieto.

Lo que fue en principio, solo una llovizna se había convertido en un aguacero.

Incorporándose cerró la ventana.

Un trueno resonó por la estancia, haciéndolo saltar hacia atrás.

Choco contra algo más grande que él.

Resistiendo el gritar.

Se dio vuelta y de inmediato reconoció a Momoshiro.

-"se despertó con la tormenta?"-

Abrió la boca, pero Momo paso de largo, yendo directamente al baño, sin siquiera haberlo tomado en cuenta.

Ryoma miro por donde se había ido su sempai con evidente molestia.

-"Baka Sempai"- pensó avanzando hacia el baño.

Con la clara idea de venganza dibujada en su mente.

Un relámpago seguido de un fuerte estruendo le hizo reconsiderar las cosas.

-"No es que le tenga miedo a las tormentas, no, solo tengo…frío, si frió"- se auto convenció casi literalmente volando entre las sábanas.

Mirando hacia la pared llevo sus rodillas a su pecho.

Los truenos y relámpagos retumbaban ferozmente en la estancia.

Cerró los ojos.

Sintió el ruido de la puerta abrirse, y pasos torpes acercarse.

Se dio vuelta dispuesto a soltarle un molesto comentario, cuando _algo_ se le callo encima.

Ahogo un gemido de sorpresa.

-Momo sempai?- lo llamo tartamudeando.

El adolescente mayor había caído sobre el y dada la diferencia de tamaños lo tenía entrampado bajo el.

-Momo sempai!- grito en su oído.

Takeshi no dio muestras de conciencia.

-"se me durmió encima!"- grito la mente de Ryoma, buscando, desesperadamente una forma de safarse.

Lo empujo por los hombros tratando de alejar a Takeshi, lo suficiente, por lo menos, como para que pudiera respirar.

Momo se movió levemente, permitiendo que ambos quedaran de costado.

Ryoma tomo una bocanada de aire al verse libre del peso.

Echizen tenia la espalda contra la pared y el cuerpo de Momo lo acorralaba contra la misma.

Se revolvió buscando una forma de safarse.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de leve carmín.

Los brazos de un inconsciente Momo, se deslizaron sinuosos por su cintura en cuanto quiso alejarse.

Momoshiro lo tenía abrazado como si fuera su _osito de peluche._

Una sucesión de relámpagos y truenos sacudieron la habitación.

Echizen inconsciente se acerco más al cuerpo del mayor.

La piel de su sempai estaba caliente y tenía un olor dulce.

Cuando se habían acostado había cuestionado a su sempai, el por qué dormía solo con unos shorts.

Ahora estaba _muy de acuerdo_ con que era más _cómodo _dormir así.

Takeshi acerco el cuerpo de Ryoma al propio.

Ryoma suspiro, suavemente, ante la tibieza.

Las ganas de alejarse habían desaparecido por completo.

Las manos del menor descansaban sobre el pecho de Momo, remeciéndose acompasadamente, con la respiración de este.

Movió sus pequeñas manos hasta el cuello, acariciando cuanto rozaba.

El tacto de la piel de Takeshi era suave.

Trenzó sus manos tras su cuello y pego más su cuerpo a él.

Sentía su conciencia ser envuelta por el sopor de la presencia del otro adolescente.

Observó el esbelto cuello de Momo.

A esa corta distancia podía ver como circulaba la sangre por su garganta.

Se relamió lo labios, inclinándose a él inconscientemente.

Acerco su pequeña boca a la yugular del mayor.

Deslizo travieso su lengua por la sensible zona.

Momoshiro suspiro dormido.

No pudo resistir, sus dientes marcaron aquel cuello, deliciosamente expuesto.

Momo despertó sobre saltado.

Su cuello ardía.

Dirigió su vista, hacia abajo, donde unos ojos dorados lo miraron, con evidente diversión.

Abrió sus ojos, sonrojado y lo soltó.

-Ehhh….yo…etto….- su mente era un caos.

Se había acostado en la cama de Echizen por lo que podía ver, y lo había abrazado dormido.

-"Que vergüenza"-penso contrariado, buscando una forma de excusarse.

Sus mejillas se sentían calientes y en su pecho su corazón bailaba frenético.

Coloco las manos sobre el colchón y se sentó todavía mirando a Echizen.

Que lo miraba sin decir nada.

No podía ver su rostro claramente, la oscuridad se lo impedía, tan solo podía dibujar su silueta en la oscuridad.

Y a pesar de no poder definir del todo su cuerpo, se le hacia una visión hermosa.

Los ojos de la criatura ante el brillaban, antinaturales en la oscuridad, como los de un gato de ojos dorados.

Takeshi miro hipnotizado el movimiento felino del príncipe al enderezarse.

Ryoma seguía sin hablar.

El sonido del torrencial fuera de la casa, parecía envolver la habitación en calma.

Había entre ellos un silencio, pero extrañamente no era incomodo.

-"_calido_.."- pensó el mayor- "_extrañamente calido_"-

-Bueno yo….- empezó, interrumpiendo el silencio.

Llevo una mano a su nuca buscando algo para decir.

Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el calor moderado del cuerpo de Ryoma.

-…Me voy a dormir…- farfulló haciendo el amago de incorporarse.

Un fuerte trueno resonó, haciendo vibrar las ventanas.

Takeshi salto, pero no por el trueno sino por que Ryoma había saltado sobre el.

Tenia las uñas hundidas en su clavícula y su cabeza enterrada en su pecho.

Quedo sentado inmóvil.

Ryoma no daba muestras de soltarse.

El menor se sentía cómodo, empezó a sentir al sueño invadirlo.

La respiración de Momo era contenida e irregular.

No era que estuviera incomodo, pero de repente hacia _mucho calor._

Ryoma entre cerro las orbes doradas acomodándose en el regazo de Takeshi.

-"por lo menos…voy a dormir…un rato…"- pensó adormilado.

El mayor colocó, dudando, sus manos en la cintura de Echizen.

Y trato de separarlo de el, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante la repentina cercanía del menor.

-mmnn- se quejo el oji dorado.

Ryoma clavo mas sus uñas en la piel desnuda, resistiendo a separarse.

-"el ya durmió, que me deje dormir a mi, ahora"- pensó fastidiado.

Momo reprimió un jadeo, visiblemente agitado.

El cuerpo de Echizen se amoldó más al de Momoshiro al dejar de sentir que este trataba de separarlo de su improvisada y _cómoda_ cama.

La habitación se ilumino fugaz, momento después un fuerte estruendo resonó, como si hubiera estallado junto a ellos.

Echizen tensó su cuerpo y arrimo más si eso era posible.

Momo se sorprendió ante la reacción de Ryoma.

-"no es que me queje"-

-Echizen…- lo llamo suave.

Ryoma estaba demasiado cómodo como para separarse de Momo y responder al llamado.

-Ryoma…- susurro, evidentemente nervioso.

-"ahora o nunca"- pensó mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire.

Echizen abrió los ojos fastidiado.

-"nunca me va a dejar dormir?"-

-yo….-tartamudeo Takeshi, no podía decirlo, las palabras se ahogaban en su boca, huyendo.

Echizen se separo del el de forma brusca sorprendiendo a Momo.

Aprovechando su desconcierto, lo empujó por los hombros, dejándolo caer de espaldas a la cama.

Las orbes violetas estaba abiertas en absoluta incomprensión.

Las orbes doradas se cernieron sobre el.

-….yo…- tartamudeó Momo inseguro.

Las gemas brillaron amenazadoras.

-Cállate Momo sempai- siseó el menor, entrecerrando los ojos.

Momoshiro abrió la boca para protestar.

Casi de inmediato fue atrapada por unos pequeños y carnosos labios.

Takeshi deslizó su lengua por el labio inferior del niño, todavía sin creer lo que ocurría.

Ryoma abrió la boca, permitiéndole la entrada a la húmeda cavidad.

-"…miel…"- la boca de su Kouhai sabia a dulce miel.

Echizen se separo de el, Momo quedo inmóvil, sin palabras.

Ryoma sonrió arrogante.

Había logrado que su sempai se callara, ahora podía dormir en paz.

Apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Momo, acurrucándose de nuevo junto a su cuerpo.

La confusión inundo por completo la mente de takeshi

-"que fue eso?"-habia sido producto de su imaginación?

Tenia que decirle.

Se sonrojo más si era posible.

-Ryoma muévete, necesito hablar contigo- hablo lo mas serio posible, su estomago invadido por un sin fin de mariposas.

Echizen no contesto.

-"malcriado"-

-Echizen!-hablo más fuerte hasiendo el amago de incorporarse.

Ryoma soltó un suspiro adormilado.

Desde esa postura Takeshi podía ver completamente el rostro del príncipe.

-"Se durmió"-Rodo los ojos.

Ryoma era la persona con el sueño mas pesado que el conocía…talvez después de si mismo.

Apretó su puño contra las sabanas.

Siempre algo impedía que le dijera a Echizen que le gustaba.

Maldijo internamente.

Ryoma se movió mas cerca, su pequeño cuerpo apretándose contra su pecho.

El calor moderado que producían sus cuerpos juntos era embriagador.

Enredo sus brazos en la cintura pequeña.

-…mmnn…- el menor suspiro soñoliento.

Takeshi ladeo su cabeza hasta que su barbilla quedara apoyada entre los mechones suaves de Echizen.

Talvez no había sido tan malo que se quedara dormido.

-mañana te diré…- susurro, tratando de resistirse al sueño que lo invadía.

Cerro los ojos, y con un hondo suspiro cayo dormido.

Orbes doradas brillaron entre abiertas.

Sonrió adormilado

-ya lo sé Momo sempai…-

Apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho de Takeshi.

El acompasado latido del corazón del mayor le hizo cerrar suavemente los ojos.

Había encontrado una solución para su problema de sueño.

-"…dormir con Momo sempai…"

Su respiración se hizo mas leve.

Quedándose profundamente dormido en un instante.

-

-

Owari

-

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

T.T no quedo como yo quería! TTTTT.TTTTTT

Bueno, espero que les guste de todas formas n.n

Pensé en hacer lemon, pero me pareció que en un concurso debe ser muy difícil calificar un fic que contenga lemon, ya que depende la forma de narrar que le guste al que lea, me pareció de esta forma más sencillo.

En todo caso le puedo hacer una continuación, en un fic aparte -, o algo así

Matta nee

Mitsuki


End file.
